The Fire of my H E A R T
by Nameria
Summary: Blaze is fire. Amy is warmth. They are both equal in power. Amy is mighty and strong-willed. Blaze is fire and I know she has a tender girl inside. But… as the people say, I have to choose one. Silvamyaze one-shot! Read and review!


**During the hurricane I had no electricity. (Yes, me and my family are alright, although it doesn't stop raining)l. So life became boring after almost 23 hours without power; that's where I decided to upload… something. XD And that something is a love triangle one-shot, featuring Silver, Amy and Blaze. (Silvamyaze) Yes, only one man and two options. XD It is very simple, though. No amazing plots whatsoever.  
>Ages:<br>Silver – 17  
>Blaze – 17<br>Amy – 15 **

**I do not own the characters. Told in Silver's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Blaze.<p>

Blaze is fire.

Amy.

Amy is warmth.

They are both equal in power.

Amy is mighty and strong-willed.

Blaze is fire and I _know _she has a tender girl inside.

But… as the people say, I have to choose _one. _

"Silver?" Blaze's voice interrupted me and snapped me out of my trance. I looked at her and she had a worried expression in her lavender face; her yellow eyes filled with concern. I shook my head slightly and sighed.

"Are you alright?"

I looked to her sun-kissed eyes and smiled.

"Yes, quite… n-now, where were we?" I quickly began to search in my book for the page we were reading, but my mind was blank.

"It's on page fifty-two, Silver… is everything alright? Do you need a break?"

"Uh, yeah… And, yeah, I do need a break. This entire Physics thing is driving me crazy, Blaze,"

"Okay, then," she giggled and played with her long hair, which had grown to shoulder-length, falling gracefully in soft curls, "let's take a break, Silv,"

I smiled.

"If you excuse me, I'll go to… the bathroom, m'kay?"

She nodded and I stood up from her couch and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water in an attempt to get my thoughts cleared up. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and my heart jumped when I saw that Amy was texting me.

_Hey Silver, what's up? Remember that we have to study together tomorrow. See you at my house! Luv u. -Amy_

What would this mean for Blaze? That I've been playing with her? That all the wonderful moments we've been through don't mean a thing for me? What would I do in her place? How would I feel?

Amy surely is a friend, but I just met her a few months ago…

Sure, she's adorable and funny, strong and compassionate…

But she doesn't have that _flame _that Blaze has…

Suddenly, something struck me and I realized something.

Blaze was always with me from the start. Blaze has always been there when I needed her the most. Blaze has been with me through thick and thin. Blaze has believed in my true potential and I have believed in hers. She has been there when people left me behind. She believed in me when others thought I couldn't do anything. She said I was worthy even though others said I was a waste.

She did all of those things and even more.

But Amy hasn't.

Amy has been present in my life for only a few months. She hasn't been there with me from the start; she hasn't been there when I needed her the most. She hasn't been there with me through thick and thin. She still doesn't fully believe in me. She still thinks about the blue blur, even though she reassures she got over him. She hasn't been there for me and I haven't been there for her.

I am now clear.

I love Blaze.

Not Amy.

_Amy, I can't tomorrow… Something showed up suddenly… I'm sorry; I hope you can still study without me. -Silver  
><em>  
>I closed my phone and smiled.<p>

I know I did the right thing.

I came out of the bathroom and Blaze was expecting me there, smiling. I sat down next to her and to her surprise I cupped her face with my hands and slowly approached her and then kissed her. She closed her eyes and I felt her blush heavily. After a few minutes of kissing, we broke up the kiss and she looked at me bewildered and nervous.

"Wha… What was that for?" she said with a big smile on her lips.

"Just returning the favor,"

"Favor? Wha—"

"Just for being there for me when I needed you the most, Blaze,"

She smiled and rested her head against my abundant chest fur.

"I love you, Silver,"

I look at her and place my left hand in her head and start to play with her hair. I began to smile like never before. Even if the others say that we aren't fit for each other, this moment right here was perfect… She was the missing puzzle piece of my heart.

"I love you, too."

Hmm…

I think we should study more often.

* * *

><p><strong>FWUFF AWWW :3<strong>

**Silvamyaze, my third favorite love triangle. :D  
>Love,<strong>

**Nameria**


End file.
